


Let me help you digitalise (Seriously? you can’t still have C.D’s)

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots, mention of others, pure fluff, snapshot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is slowly dragging Derek into the digital age. First a T.V then the internet but he never counted on Derek’s music preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you digitalise (Seriously? you can’t still have C.D’s)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is slowly dragging Derek into the digital age. First a T.V then the internet but he never counted on Derek’s music preferences.

Derek walked through the door and threw his bag in the corner, thinking about dinner he walked toward the kitchen to find Stiles rifling through his cupboards. Derek crept up behind him a kissed him on the check.

“You know I’m still not used to coming home to find you here”

“I know, but I already have the key, besides there was no food at home and Dad was at work. I got bored”

“You know that key was for emergencies right? Like when I gave them to you and the rest of them it was more of a come-here-if-your-in-peril thing not really an I’m-hungry thing”

“Yeah but I WAS hungry”

“You know most people don’t own a key to their boyfriend’s house until they’ve been together for like a year”

Stiles tilted his head “true… but were not most couples”

“You got me there” Derek kissed him again. “anyway how was your day?” Derek said going to get a bowl for some cereal while Stiles sat u n the counter eating a chocolate bar.

“Not bad. I mean nothing happened but I was fine can’t complain you?”

“Meh” Derek shrugged his shoulders

“Good thanks for the details” Stiles smiled and shuffled off the counter going to the living room while Derek followed.

As soon as he went into the living room Derek knew something was different. He scanned the room.

“Stiles…”

Stiles head flicked up from the sofa, where he sat. Looking at Derek who was still near the door.

“What have you done?” he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but Derek knew Stiles had changed something.

Stiles pointedly looked to the corner where a new speaker system stood. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Stiles… I like it but have absolutely no need for it-“

“That’s what you said about the T.V-“

“Well I didn’t need-“

“Derek you love that thing” It’s true Derek did like having a T.V he’d also developed a slight Netflix obsession, but it was totally under control.

“Okay fine I like the TV but I didn’t need the-“

“Don’t you DARE say you didn’t need the internet!” Stiles laughed

“I don’t really use-“

“LIKE HELL YOU DON’T Derek you use it all the time!”

“Okay maybe the stuff you’ve brought has been nice”

“Thank you” Stiles nodded and kissed Derek who sat down next to him.

“But I don’t need speakers” Stiles hit Derek arm

“Of course you do. Look it has an I-pod dock or you can just plug in your laptop”

“But I don’t have downloads”

“WAIT WHAT” Stiles said nearly falling off the sofa

Derek hung his head “I have C.D’s” he said quietly

“Are you serious? Still! Let me see” Stiles said excitedly tapping Derek’s arm.

Derek signed and got up heading towards the closet. He was already dreading the reaction. He tried to keep it hidden, how little he knew about technology but no Stiles had to want to go and get him nice things to make his house liveable. Which slowly but surely meant he had to admit how little he actually knew. Don’t get him wrong Derek liked it but it just made him feel so out of his depth. I mean he’s spent a large proportion of his life running about trying not be killed he’d never really put time aside to sort out his ITunes library. But now he had Stiles, he doubted he’d get a choice, he was being dragged no matter what he said.

Derek pulled out 3 massive boxes from the bottom of the cupboard. Stiles squeed and flung the top off a box. Sitting and rifling through them chuckling to himself. Derek just stood across from where Stiles was sitting flicking though the C.D’s at lightning speed.

“But you have an I-pod” Stiles said finally looking up.

Derek shrugged “Cora bought it for me”

“But… are you saying that you’ve never put music on it?”

“Well I only use it for running and Cora already put some on”

Stiles laughed.

“Please, PLEASE let me help you”

“Help me with what?”

“LET ME HELP YOU DIGITALISE”

“Why?”

“Seriously? Derek, babe you can’t still have C.D’s”

“but-“

Stiles looked at him “If you don’t let me I’ll tell Lydia you want to take her up on that offer-“

“Fine! Digitalise, there is no way Lydia is decorating this house”

Stiles leapt up and kissed Derek. “I knew you’d see sense. Right come on then put your strength to good use help me with these”

They carried the boxes into the living room and spent the rest of the night transferring the songs. Every now and then interrupted by Stiles laughing at Derek’s music taste. Derek didn’t even bother to defend it he knew his taste was bad.

“You have the Spice Girls!”

“Must be Cora’s” Derek muttered

“Sure”

*

Derek was cooking dinner humming under his breath. He turned around to see Stiles smiling in the doorway.

“Wannabe? You sure that C.D was Cora’s”

“Oh shut up” he laughed throwing a tea towel at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.  
> All feedback and comments are really helpful :)  
> If you want to send me a request please do on tumblr I'm stiles-mcalll.


End file.
